Tayan: Biography.
Name: His true name is Tadashirana Akahiran, though most call him Tadasbi or "Tada" for short. His official title is the "Black Star Dragon", the "Dragon King", or "Tayan" (King in Draconic). *Age: ??? (His age is unknown. It is believed that he was over two thousand years old in some cultures; others say just over five thousand. Only the othwrwordly dragon himself knows for sure.). *Birthplace: Originally, it is said that he descended from space when he was but an embryo in an egg, possibly a dying star in the Esalthial Nexus, as theorized by the Fukara Council, an ancient brotherhood dedicated to the study of astronomy and extraterrestrial life. There is another record of his birth and birthplace, however. The Shione Order, an order dedicated to the study of godly beings and their offspring, argued that he hailed from the Celestial Plane, dimension of the gods. *Race: Extraterrestrial Dragon. *Spoken Languages: Common , Draconic, Extraterrestrial Draconic (He is able to speak a language not known to be of this world), Undercommon, Drow, Qaethoran Elvish, Kagonesti Elvish, Artelquessi Elvish, Minotauric, Orcish. *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, sometimes Chaotic Good. *Personality: Over the years, Tadashi has become more kind and patient, less like his former, evil, cruel self. He carries himself like a monarch and has the pride to match. He thinks in terms of strategems and theories, rarely given in to emotion. *Powers/ Weaknesses: Elemental Mastery- Tadashi is capable of wielding the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air and their different forms such as lightning, ice, sand, even cloud manipulation. Alchemy: Tadashi is capable of changing the composition of something, like turning lead into gold, or oxygen into crystal, and creating various potions or gases that could even change the composition of biological creatures. Demonology and Summoning: Tadashi is capable of summoning creatures from different realms and can bind them to his will. He can safely do up to 6 at a time, depending on the summoned creatures' powers. Illusion Mastery: Should a person make eye contact or skin contact with him at any time, Tadashi can create illusions that can fool all five senses and even appear to bear magical auras to fool sixth senses. Mana Vampirism: Just like its name implies, Tadashi can drain the lifeforce from a victim, usually through their blood, and convert it to mana. Healing Proficiency: Tadashi is capable of healing physical wounds, even able to completely heal someone who is near death's door, but cannot revive the dead, or revert a body back into it's fully live state. Likewise, through deep meditation and concentration, he can access the spiritual plain and also place a wandering soul into a vessel, which leads into the next ability: Necromancy: By placing either a lost soul into a vessel or empowering a corpse with a piece of his own mana, he can make it rise and fight. Mentalist Proficiency- Also done by making eye contact and enforcing his will, Tadashi can read minds and even break them, causing insanity. This depends on the victim, however, if Tadashi can overpower their will with his own, then he can access their mind. Likewise, his own mind bears heavy defenses against mental attack and thought reading. All of these run upon his store of mana, which is limitless so long as he's under the light of the Dark Star, which can shine even in different realities, but it can be obscured just like the regular sun. If it is obscured, however (clouds, buildings, etc.) he could exert himself to the equivalent of running for 2 days nonstop without depleting his mana. When injured or enraged, his Chaos Heart breaks open. The Chaos Heart is a piece of the Dark Star lodged within his actual heart. It can flood his body with mana, boosting his strength, speed, and spell-power by up to 5x, but it also causes him to burn out sooner if used consistently. It also warps his mind, turning him apathetic, sociopathic and psychopathic until either the mana is depleted or the Chaos Heart is sealed again. When his mana is depleted, his body becomes fatigued to a point of inaction and his metabolism rises sharply. He can regain mana by eating or draining it from victims. As far as his physical abilities go, they are as follows: Heightened physical strength, speed, senses: In anthropomorphic form, his strength is the same as if he were in full dragon form. His speed is three times greater than a human's; his senses are akin to those of the sharpest hunting wolf; he is an apex predator. Any one of these physical gifts can be enhanced by the concentration of mana. He's an excellent hand-to-hand combatist in anthropomorphic form and usually prefers to use his golden sword/ harness in combat, which is named Camille after his daughter. He is capable of breathing flame and shifting parts of his body to his more natural dragon form, like morphing his arm and hand into a scaly claw, or his teeth and jaws into a more draconic-like state. In his full dragon form, his spells' power stays the same as if he were working them in humanoid form, except for the range. This form is more destructive because the range of his spells and firebreathing increases, but he also presents a bigger target and he's much slower. Due to his heightened senses, he is suspectible to high-velocity sound waves, which will reactively cause him to go into a frenzied state. Tadashi is a being susceptible to element of silver: when pressed to his skin directly, it burns him. *Story: As recounted by the Fukara Council Elder, Alritch: Tadashirana came from the skies in a flash of violet lightning in 4000 P.D., in the early days of human civilization upon Alyon (The Dark Star also appeared on this day as well), amongst a clutch of twelve others. His egg was uniquely colored and shaped, marked by a purple dash upon the shell, quite different even among the clutch he descended with. He was hatched and raised for six years of his life by a red dragon whose name was lost in history, along with his twelve siblings and the red's own seven hatchlings. When he reached his sixth birthday (which was marked by the day he and his siblings arrived on Alyon), a powerful, other-worldly sorceror who is only known as Pray arrived at their nest. This magus slew all of Tadashi's brothers and sisters and his foster mother. Tadashi only survived because the large red and his siblings managed to injure the evil mage. Tadashi, being the smallest hatchling, was protected by his family. As his mother fell, he hid under her dying body as his siblings fought the mage. Somehow, Tadashi escaped and left his family, all presumed dead. It is known that he was adopted by early humans as a beast of burden. The years after this incident were lost until 2006 P.D., when he resurfaced in a small village, then hardly what would be considered a "teenager" in dragonic years, that was home to a witch of the dark arts. The witch taught him basic magic and taught him how to transform himself into a humanoid form, which involved the killing and soul-crushing of a human male. This was Tadashi's first kill. The witch managed to seduce the young dragon and mated with him while in human form. It has been discerned that a daughter was born out of this encounter, named Camille, but what happened to her is unknown. Tadashi again reappeared hundreds of of years later in 1102 P.D. (Argued by the Shione Order, monks dedicated to studying the Dark Star) in a kingdom then called the Shakite Empire, now known as the Shakite Ruins. It was there that he made his home upon Fey Mountain, a magical mountain that was home to many magical creatures and that which became a noxious cesspool known as the Black Swamp, due to the mountain sinking in the Age of Dawn. He stayed under the radar for a few years after he settled there (though there are several reports that claim that he was with his estranged daughter Camille for some years), then reappeared back on the peaks of the Dragonsteeth Mountains across the world in 600 P.D., considerably bigger and reeking of death. We believed that he feasted on other dragons during this period. He spent years eating other dragons and preying on the innocent. It is unknown what caused him to turn to the side of Evil, but that he did is evident, because it was around that time that his Chaos Heart (The Chaos Heart is a source of great, dark mana that resided within Tadashi's heart, eventually consuming it and BECOMING his heart.) started to awaken. Afterwards, it is believed that he underwent a sort of metamorphosis in the form of a "false death" It was initially believed that he was actually deceased, for his remains were found in the heart of the Black Swamp. We theorize that there was a specific event during the Dawn that caused both his false death, subsequent transformation, and for the mountain to sink and form into the Black Swamp. In 284 A.D., however, Tadashi resurfaced once more, with a new body and a new faction under his command that he called the Orai Knights. The Knights have since grown exponentially in numbers and power. In 310 A.D., the faction was led in a revolution against the former Lord Sovereign of Cabinia, the country then known as Fothiel. The revolution was successful and Tadashi took the throne, henceforth taking the title Tayan the Dragon King. Since his ascension to Dragon King, Tadashi spent his days solidifying his rule at Cabinia and playing the part of ambassador to neighboring countries. He made his home at an island on which a castle had been built specially, it seems, for him. The castle itself was under investigation, as it radiated an aura of its own. Some of the Council believe that this castle was alive, but that is another matter. Some time after his ascension, Tadashi joined a group of powerful beings. The name of this group was unknown but it seemed that they appealed to the dragon's bloodthirstiness. He descended into depravities that even shocked and disgusted this group. Eventually, he committed a grave crime. He was stripped of his title as Dragon King, his realm divided, his knights disbanded and himself put to death. He was buried by his daughter Camille, who hopes that he will one day return to the realm of the living. The Child of the Dark Star is watched still by Kairi Fukara, founder of our order, whom also believed that he shall rise again. *ADDENDUM: In 998 A.D., his tomb was visited by those of our order. Once our brothers gained entry, they found the tomb deserted, clothes missing, and sword gone. It is believed that the Dark Star Dragon once more walks the realm of the living, though no trace of him can be found anywhere in Alyon. *NOTE: The Black Star Dragon is considered extremely dangerous and volatile. Under no circumstances is anyone of the Council to approach him should they encounter him. Remember, we merely watch, for now. The Dark Star Shines Bright